


When Amelia remembers how to cook

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: An idea I had after watching 14x04 and seeing Amelia remembering French. I don’t know if that’s possible, medically speaking, but I figured, what if she somehow was a bad cook because of the tumour ? (And if not, I apologize in advance for the lack of accuracy, but I really wanted to do this, regardless of its possibility)
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 3





	When Amelia remembers how to cook

It had been a few days since Amelia went back home with Owen, and he couldn’t be happier about it. Of course, they still had things to talk and work through, but she was finally sleeping in their bed again. He was grateful for that.

Not that he wished her illness, but this tumour would only make them close again. Or at least, it felt like it.

At first, he would let her rest and do everything for her. But with time, she asked of him not to do so much, and he had even told her about all the things she didn’t remember from her recovery.

Since she asked, he confessed about the time she woke up speaking French. She was so surprised about this, at first. But now that he was mentioning it, she felt she would be able to get it back if she wanted to.

Naturally, she wondered what else she could access now that her brain wasn’t compressed by this enormous grapefruit in her frontal lobe.

One day, at noon, Owen came back from grocery shopping, catching a very fine smell coming from the kitchen. His first instinct was to call out for guests his wife might have forgotten to tell him about.

But the only voice who answered was Amelia’s.

He arrived to the crime scene, preparing himself for whatever mess would take place there. But it felt odd how much it smelt good.

\- Hey !

Amelia barely looked up from her dish being cooked.

\- Hey ! Did you get everything I put on the list this morning ?

Owen put the grocery down on the kitchen counter, frowning.

\- Yeah… You’re… cooking ?

Amelia laughed at his concerned voice and nodded, while still not taking her eyes off the food. She was so focused it felt like she was in the middle of a surgery. But Amelia was only making a big amount of pasta with a creamy cheesy sauce and bits of salmon. It also seemed like she had been adding onions to the mix.

Owen was drooling over it. And for Amelia-only cooking waffles-Sheperd-Hunt, that was a first.

\- Yeah. You know, when you told me about me speaking French after my surgery ?

Owen nodded, waiting for the other part of the explanation.

\- Well, I wondered what else I could access now. Maybe there were some things that were repressed by the tumour and could…

Owen chuckled. He was starting to get it.

\- Anyway, turns out I’m not that bad of a cook. Here, taste that !

With those words, she put a big spoon of sauce out of the pan and gave it to Owen so he could do as she told him. Slightly lacking confidence in his wife on that matter, he brought it to his lips nonetheless.

His worried look turned into surprise when he tried it. To his utmost stupefaction, the thing was tasty and subtle. He licked the spatula with delight before giving it back to her.

\- My god, Amelia. It’s so good ! How even… ?

She smiled, taking away the utensil he was handing her.

\- Not bad uh ? She bragged with enthusiasm. And I don’t even know. My brain must have stored some early tries that were not that bad ? 

Owen was astonished by her new skills. If someone had told him that, a brain tumour later, his wife would be able to cook anything other than frozen food, he would have not believed it. And neither would Amelia.

But there she was, an apron around the waist, killing it.

\- This is great, really ! Now we can take turns making food !

She laughed.

\- Well, don’t count on it too often. It took me so much time, I’m not sure I’ll be willing to do this everyday ! But at least, now, I know how. Maybe I keep it for your birthdays and on occasions, though.

At those words, Owen placed himself behind her and hugged her tightly, disposing little kisses on her neck.

\- And there, you were worried you would not be like old Amelia ever again.

She let out a falsely horrified gasp, hitting his arm playfully.

\- Shut up ! You’re ruining it !

\- Well, that’s kind of our thing, right ? Ruining things together…

She looked away from the cook-top, turning to him for a minute with a soft smile and gave him a kiss.

\- Yeah… Let’s keep ruining things together then !

\- Minus the food, he teased in return.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

\- Obviously, she replied with a cocky tone.


End file.
